Amour et Haine
by Inata
Summary: Marco est là, il est seul, et il doit reprendre les rênes des Shirohige Kaizokudan, pourtant il semble toujours accroché à des choses qui le contraigne dans l'Amour et la Haine.


Deux mots, deux symboles. L'amour et la Haine, le début et la fin. C'était ce que Marco pensait en ce moment, assis seul à la proue du navire. La tristesse qui se peignait sur ses traits habituellement froids sous ses paupières paresseuses, le ravageait peu à peu. Ses yeux bleus tels des saphirs dont la lumière semblait s'éteindre en ce regard. Son teint quelque peu basané; légèrement pâle en; ce jour tourné vers la mer exprimaient toute la douleur qui l'habitait, ses joues creusés par la fatigue et la peine où des sillons de larmes lui donnait un air de vaincu. Le phénix en lui hurlait la perte de sa moitié. La haine prenait peu à peu une place dans son âme, des flammes bleues et or avec une pointe de noirceur dansait dans ses yeux. Les yeux cheveux d'un blond blé étrangement en forme d'ananas, laissait le vent froid les secouer dans tous les sens. Le premier commandant se leva reprenant son air flegmatique et alla voir sa division, un rapport en main il notait le nom des pirates ayant perdus la vie durant cette Guerre au Sommet.

En entrant dans sa cabine, son regard ne pût s'empêcher de se porter sur le lit de celui qu'il avait tant aimé. Ace... Se nom flottait dans l'air, lui laissant croire que le jeune brun aux tâches de rousseurs, au sourire joueur et aux yeux farceurs, allait entrer en trombes et se blottir contre lui en l'appelant son chauffage personnel. Un rire amer lui échappa. La Haine. Un mot si si fort. Il ne suffit pas de le dire pour l'avoir. Dans ses yeux il revoyait l'homme qu'il aimait endormi sur la couche. Il ferma les yeux se laissant transporter dans ses souvenirs. Il était là...Endormi sur le lit suite à une énième crise de narcolepsie, le blond se voyait s'approcher de son amant, lui caresser ses cheveux bruns mi-long et légèrement ondulé. Marco se revoyait compter patiemment ses tâches de rousseurs qui faisait de lui un vrai tombeur de ses dames, même s'il n'était pas hétéro, Ace aimait attirer le regard ça lui donnait une impression d'avoir le droit d'exister avait-il confier au phénix qui avait sourit attendri par son comportement souvent enfantin. Le fils de Shirohige en avait compté 46 tâches de rousseurs qui empêchaient quiconque de lui en vouloir bien longtemps, car elles accentuaient son air de chiots triste et abandonné sous la pluie et l'orage. Chose que son brun avait bien comprit grâce ou à cause de son petit frère. En plus d'être un gouffre sans faim son amant était un vrai farceur, mais il était le seul qui y échappait. Un souvenir différent pris la place dans sa tête le soustrayant au yeux d'un Ace aux yeux remplis d'envie à demi-nu pour ne pas changer. Cette fois-ci le commandant se trouvait dans les cuisines, le lieu privilégié de son meilleur ami et premier frère Thatch le Yonbantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizokudan. Il se revoyait s'asseoir sur une des rares chaises qui se trouvait dans la pièce, son ami le regardant avec son sourire taquin qui quittait rarement son visage, sa pompadoure ridicule toujours à sa place sur son crâne, le blond se demandant pourquoi il continuais à arborer cette coupe qui ressemblait plus à une banane qu'autre chose. Thatch sourit quand son frère lui demanda son spécial café, oui le blond avait un café juste pour lui. Etant le bras droit du senshô il avait plus de responsabilité que n'importe lequel des commandants des autres divisions, ce qui lui faisait plus de rapport, vu que souvent il devait repasser derrière ses frères et sœurs. Marco se souvenait des discussions sans queue ni tête avec lui, de ses repas parfait, de ses blagues. En rouvrant les yeux il ne vit rien d'autre que son reflet dans le hublot donnant sur la mer, il laissa alors pour la première fois en quelques semaines...Il cria sa Haine, sa Peine, son désarroi et sa rage, s'écroulant à terre. Le nouveau capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku voulait tuer tout ceux qui l'avait forcé en quelque sortes à devenir senshô. Il voulait la mort du nouveau Gensui qui avait tué son seul et unique amour, Teach était en haut de sa shit liste, il avait causé la mort de son frère le plus proches et entraîna ainsi la condamnation de son amant et la chute de son Oyaji.

Au bout de quelques heures il se releva et alla se laver effaçant toute trace de larmes, l'Ichibantaï Taïsho savait qu'Ace Thatch et Oyaji était prêt de lui, il s'imaginait leur présence près de lui, ce qu'il savait c'était que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'accrocher ainsi mais il ne s'en empêchait pas. L'Amour et la Haine, 2 mots, deux symboles, une même douleur...


End file.
